


Stars Above, Planet Below

by AjaysLullaby



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other, also a bit of a glance into other legends lives., slice of life for ajay and Blothhondr, something just fluffy and cute and sweet enough to rot ur teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Ajay takes a midnight walk to try and find Blothhondr, since they aren't in bed with her.





	Stars Above, Planet Below

**Author's Note:**

> another work written on my phone lol
> 
> something self indulgent and fluffy

Ajay snuggled down further into the pile of furs of which she was ensconced, warm and happy. 

The lights were low, the dropship rumbling gently as it revolved around her home planet. Bloth's candles were out except for a few, Artur dozing quietly on his cage perch.

But Blothhondr themself was nowhere to be found, which made Ajay pout some. She wanted some cuddles, and maybe kisses. It was lonely in the pile of furs they called a bed without Bloth. She let out a small sigh and sat up, pushing the furs down and away as she swung her legs off the bed.

Bloth owed her hella cuddles and some chocolate for making her get up to find them.

Slipping out of bed, she gave Artur a quick scritch on his head as she passed by, bare feet tapping silently on the cold floor. She paused before she left the little space, and decided to dart back in to grab a less heavy fur to wrap around her shoulders to stay warm. She'd very much rather _ not _be cold hank you very much. 

Finally, she left for good, passing Caustic - _ Alexander _ \- messing with some sort of chemical. His hair was in disarray, workbench cluttered and notes sloppily littered on the board in shorthand she didn't understand. His bed was perfectly made, as usual. 

He paused for a slight second as she passed, giving her a singular nod, before returning to his work. The man really wasn't one for the whole "interacting with people" thing.

Octavio was actually asleep on his beanbag for once, legs and arms haphazardly strewn about, blanket halfway off. Some action movie from Earth's past was playing quietly on his monitor. Elliot sat at the deskspace, writing something as he sipped on some tea. He glanced up as she passed and she waved slightly, arm shaking the whole grey fur she was wrapped up in. He gave her a smile and a slight wave before going back to his work.

Ajay hummed quietly, noting Wraith passed out on the gathering area, and Crypto passing by, heading to the kitchen area, a cup of what was presumably coffee in hand.

She decided that wouldn't be a bad place to start, turning to follow the hacker. Maybe Bloth had gotten hungry? But, no, they weren't there, only Tae Joon and Makoa occupying the wide space, low light gleaming off the metallic counters. 

She sighed and slowly padded over to Makoa, head tilting back a bit as she looked up at the large man.

"Ay, Gibralta, ya seen Blothhondr anywhere? They haven't been in their rooms an' I need ta talk to em."

The gentle giant looked up from his oatmeal and book, eyes curious. "Hey sista, I think I saw them headin' toward the Overlook. Ya good?"

"Yea I'm good, is no ting to worry about," she reassured, knowing that he was just concerned and it wasn't anything malicious. "Tank ya very much Makoa. See ya in the mornin', yea?" 

He chuckled and waved her off, brown eyes less curious and more mirthful. 

Continuing past, she smiled gently at Tae Joon, and left through the other door, wandering slowly toward the observation deck, or as it was more commonly called by the legends, the Overlook.

The Overlook was the area of the ship that, well, overlooked the gardens, and had a massive window on either side, allowing you to view either the darkness of space or the planet below.

Blothhondr often liked to spend time in the gardens, the nature surrounding them calming to their soul, and the quiet a nice reprieve from the cluttered loudness of the living area.

It was only a five minute walk, but her feet were cold (and so was her nose) by the time she got there. She wandered through the small forest, leaves and other flora brushing past her as she walked. 

And yet still she could not find them. Where the hell were they? 

"Freaking nature-lovers, always goin' give me a headache trackin' dem down, ugh." She sighed, pulling the fur tighter around her as she slowly worked her way up the stairs.

"And you would taka to the hunt well if you only tried, Ajay." 

She jumped at the sudden voice, letting go of the fur in her surprise.

"Gods damn it all, Blothhondr! Yuh know not ta scare me like that!" She halfheartedly glared at them, rubbing her hand up and down her arms, already chilly. Standing there in just her shorts and tank, Ajay was cold, but happy to see her partner. 

They chuckled, mask muffling their voice. "I am sorry, dear one. It is just too amusing sometimes."

They leaned down, hand brushing her leg as they picked the fur up. She shivered, but not due to the cold. She'd missed their warmth. 

"Take off that mask, would yuh?" She asked quietly, looking up at Blothhondr as they set the fur around her shoulders.

"And vhy would I do that?" They inquired, a teasing lilt to their tone.

She pouted, lower lip poking out slightly, arms lifting up to encircle Bloth's waist.

"Cause I asked ya to, is that so hard ta do?" 

They laughed again, one hand resting on her cheek, the other slowly coming to hold the mask.

Ajay wouldn't say she _ whined_, exactly, but it was something akin to it.

Eventually, though, they lifted the mask and their beautiful face was revealed; the scar down the corner of their lip, faux dirty blond hair pulled back into a loose bun, and lovely light green-hazel eyes.

"Now fair maiden, vhat is your request of me?"

She didn't say much of anything at all; instead she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Blothhondr softly, lips pressing together and bodies slotting perfectly in place.

"Come to bed with me?" She whispered gently against their lips after she pulled back some.

"I would love nothing more," they murmured, fingers slowly stroking her cheek, "but first, come with me?"

Ajay was surprised, but interested. "Fine, but ya better not take too long cause I'm colder than Mirage after losin' a game."

Another chuckle as Blothhondr stepped back, grabbing her hand gently and leading her up the rest of the stairs.

Upon cresting the top, she blinked, surprised at the scene. There was a fur laid out on the ground, pillows surrounding it with a few candles set about. 

"Blothhondr...whats all this about now?"

"I wanted to do something special to commend your win yesterday. You went to the slatra and came out victorious. The Allfather blesses us." 

Ajay sighed, love bubbling up in her chest. Bloth was odd, and their spiritual practices were very old, but it only endeared them to her even more.

"Thank you. Lay with me?" Was her request, moving to the small spot.

"Of course."

They moved behind her, hands still entwined, helping her sit before following her down, laying their mask to the side.

"Mere?" She said, open arms inviting them to come close.

They obliged her, settling down and pulling her close, one arm under her neck and the other over her waist, hand resting on her middle back.

"Tank ya for this, Niroshen. I appreciate it mightly." She leaned up to kiss them before tucking her head into their chest.

"Anything for you my dearest valkyrie."

And so they laid there, under the stars and light of a planet, the vast emptiness of space and the dense hull of the ship that had become their home surrounding them.


End file.
